


My Name is Liao

by Bellatron



Category: overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatron/pseuds/Bellatron
Summary: Nobody ever called me a hero.





	

My name is Liao. 

Nobody ever called me a hero. 

Nobody knew my name. Nobody even knew who I was.  
I was raised in a tiny house in China. I lived with my mother, who worked all day and all night to keep dinner on the table for my siblings and I. I was the eldest. I had a responsibility to become the head of the household.  
But my ambition was medicine.  
After med school, I worked as a doctor.  
My family became peacful again. Mom didn't have to work all the time.  
I quickly moved up the ranks, you see. I was soon a surgeon.  
Then the Omnic Crisis started. My mother and siblings died. 

They were all I had. 

I tried to stop other families from dying. I worked as a mobile medic. My hands were like an instrument, and I could heal very quickly. 

Then I got an offer. To join an organization called Overwatch. They told me only the best talent got offered a spot in it. Naturally, I accepted.  
I soon realized it was a mistake. 

Nobody seemed to care I was the reason all five of them were alive. Nobody noticed. All they cares about was Jack Morrison, or Ana Amari. Even Torb and Reinhardt were talked about. Yet nobody cared I was the reason they are alive.

I would heal them on the battle field. I worked hard to keep them alive, but my efforts were worthwhile. Thanks to Overwatch, the Omnic Crisis ended.

But Overwatch expanded. They gave me an assistant named Angela. We hired a cowboy named Jesse, too. A nice man, but he always felt the need to tell me about how great the Wild West is. 

Soon, Angela created her Valkyrie suit. Overwatch saw no reason to keep me. They said a man of my age would be no help. They said her technology worked better then my hands. 

Nobody seemed to care. Nobody seemed to notice.

Yet several years later, I got a call from a ghost. Ana Amari, who I thought was dead, needed help. She wanted to fake her death. 

I was surprised. Ana had a kid named Fareeha who she always talked about lovingly. She needed me to help her fake her death. 

Considering I worked at a sleepy hospital in a small town in China, I agreed. 

That was many years ago.

Now I have a letter. An Overwatch recall, it says. They want me back it seems. 

I thought my Overwatch days were over. But it seems my instrument can be used for the good of the world again. 

I was never called a hero. This time around, I will be.


End file.
